Pure of Heart
by McToastchee
Summary: Steve wants to trade his soul to bring back Natasha. Oneshot Romanogers Alternate Ending to Endgame.


Steve came out of the dimensional warp and found himself standing in the middle of a barren purple land. A slight wind rand across this body, tussling his golden hair as he looked up to find an eclipsing moon and below it, a tall mountain which ran up into the clouds. Steve had almost completed his task of returning all that was stolen in the Avenger's "Time Heist", all that remained was the one stone that made his heart, beat erratically with pain.

Opening the palm of his hand laid the glowing yellow rock, this was what remained of his fallen comrade. "Natasha…" he whispered to himself before tightening his grip on the soul stone. He didn't realize his feeling until they were too late, and she had developed a fancy for Banner. Even knowing how that would have ended, he still didn't dare do something he considered stupid. Sometimes he would wonder if the universe was trying to give him a break for once with the master assassin, but he was too caught up in the past to make something out of it. Maybe he would have made a move too if his shy-reserved-self would just be willing to take a risk and not fear the repercussions to their relationship. His eyes water a little bit just thinking about her; besides Peggy, Natasha was the only other woman that he had truly befriended. He admired her abilities, her intelligence, and even though her sense of humor was usually to his detriment, there was no one besides the Black Widow who was willing to help him back on his feet when everything seemed to be working against him.

Walking up the mountain shouldn't be a problem for him, his body rarely got tired, the super soldier serum made sure of that. However, at this moment it didn't matter how much strength or endurance Cap had, it was as if he was at Peggy's funeral all over again. Questions flooded his mind: What could I have done to prevent this? How do I even put this back? What should I have said to her if I knew what would have happened?

Steven didn't know how long he's been walking; he was too busy wallowing in his mind to give a damn. As he turned a corner, a slight tingle shot down his back… something was off, every fiber of his being was telling him that he was not going to like what he will find in the next few steps. The warning signs broke him out of his trance as he made his way through what looked like a crude gate entrance. The tussles of robes could be heard descending down as a shocked Steve grabbed for his left hand out of habit for his shield, but to of no avail.

"I have been expecting you Captain Rogers" The thick German accent rang in his ears.

"Johan Schmidt…" Steve spoke in a venomous tone as he stared at the Red Skull. His body still in a fighting stance.

"In a different life Captain, now I am but a figure that guards what holds dear in this shrine."

"How the hell are you here?!" Steve fired back; his mind was racing as he recalled the Hydra leader disintegrate on that plane over 90 years ago. This must be a trick, this place is making me go mad, Steve told himself. Suddenly, the stone in his hand glowed a little brighter as Schmidt levitated up the remaining stairs to a twin pillared shrine. Steve didn't know what made him put down his guard, but he's seen enough crazy in the universe to know that it didn't matter now. All he wanted was to finish his task.

The hooded figure turned around, his hollow eyes and sharp facial figures still intimidated Steve, even if he wasn't going to admit it. "If you were expecting me, you know why I have come." Steve's tone was emotionless.

"The stone demanded a sacrifice to be taken, to lose that which you love. As soul for a soul. But as I can see Captain Rogers you have it already, therefore you want to return it to where it belongs."

Steve holds out his hand, presenting the glowing rock to the guardian.

Schmidt turned his face to the Captain and leads him to the end of the shrine, there was a discomforting silence between them before Red Skull began to speak again. "Only one of pure heart and mind will understand its power, and only they will be able to put it back to rest."

Steve knew what he wanted to do.

"A soul for a soul, I will give mines to return hers." Steve stated in a tone that wasn't a request, but a demand.

Schmidt arched his eyebrows curiously; his head gave a slight nod as the clocked figure slowly moved to the side.

Steve took several heavy steps, as each foot got him closer to the edge, the more his chest caved under anxiety. He knew in the back of his mind that this was what he's been planning to do since the very moment he volunteered to return the stones. Teetering on the edge of the cliff he let out a soft sigh "Nat, this was my choice" he said looking at the stone.

Without hesitation, Steve stepped off the cliff. Nothing but peace came into his mind as he plunged downwards. Gripping the stone, he felt an energy surge through his body before a flash of blinding light engulfed all around him.

His head felt like it was splitting in two, his body ached as he tried to move his arm. Twitching his eyebrows, Steve's eyelids flashed opened and he found himself staring at the ceiling of an old room. Twisting his head slowly, he cupped the nape of neck to rub the soreness out of his muscles. Shifting his body, he moved his feet off the bed. Taking a few seconds to find himself dressed in something comfortable and familiar. Old fashioned leather dress shoes, black slacks and a tucked in long sleeve shirt.

Steve was speechless. Looking around he noticed the dried walls of the room, the subtle drips of water from the leaky pipes, a distinct cold temperature from something not adequately insulated, it even smelt like dust and cardboard. This was his home back in Brooklyn.

Steve walked out of the old building. It's night out but clearly the city didn't know it. There was a noticeable creaking noise as he walked down his small stairs, a small nostalgic smirk makes the side of his lips curl as he is reminded about the touchups, he promised he would make to the place after the war. Steven couldn't hold the excitement he felt inside as he paced his way through his neighborhood. The streets were bunched up with people, confetti flooded the streets as the red, white, and blue colored decorations hung on every building wall. He saw people gathered in crowds partying on the sidewalks, children running in the streets, mothers and fathers crying in joy. Still soaking up his surroundings he recognized from the flyers and newspapers that today is V-E day.

Sliding his way through the mass, he made his way to Old Stanley's, the bar he and Bucky celebrated everything at. It wasn't deliberate that he made his way there, it was just what he yearned for at the moment, something to make sure that this wasn't all a dream, or that he really is dead an is now in heaven. He stood for a solid five minutes at the entrance of the establishment, unsure of what he was doing or what he could expect in there.

Opening the doors, made his way through the right side, careful to not bump into random people too drunk and happy to care about their surroundings. Suddenly, a familiar tune started to play, the smooth jazz with a hummable melody he quite enjoyed. Steve tightened his jaw as if holding back tears as the opening notes from the trumpet began to echo around the room. His body shook, the thumping of his chest made him feel a bittersweet joy. The song continues to play while he stood like a frozen statue.

_Never thought that you would be  
standing here so close to me  
there's so much I feel that I should say  
but words can wait until some other day_

"I went to the Smithsonian to find you…"

Steve let out a heavy breath, the scruffy but sensual voice he was desperate to hear again.

"But they told me that you weren't old enough to be on display."

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear_

Steve turned around to find Natasha, her bright red hair in a Marilyn-esque style that is fitting for the time. She's wearing a simple green dress that captured her fit figure with a black bow around her neck. Natasha arched her head to the right a little and gave the man her signature smirk.

"Nat, w-why, how, what are you doing here?" The golden boy stuttered.

The woman took a few steps closer to lessen the distance between them. Holding out her hand, she gestures for Steve to take it before placing his other hand on her hip.

_Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you_

Natasha looked into his deep blue eyes, once they were so serious and hollow, now starting to spark with life. The assassin controlled the movements as she slowly led him to the dancing section in the bar. Gradually, she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around Steve's muscular frame. Naturally, Steve pulled her in closer and held her in a tight embrace as they dance in place.

Natasha signaled for Steve to put his head a little closer to hers, there was no hesitation from either party as their cheeks touched. Both of them felt the warmth of each other's skin, a sensation they had no real experience with but yearned deeply for. "I didn't want you to be alone." She whispered.

A small smile made its way onto Steve's face, the first genuine one in many years as Natasha moved to give him a real kiss.

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time_

The End

**Don't get me wrong, loved the ending of Endgame, but this is what I really wish should have happened if the MCU was bright enough to ship Romanogers. I wrote this literally at 1:00 AM so if there is bad grammar in here sorry, otherwise please leave a comment as I'd love to hear what you think.**


End file.
